A broken heart can't take anymore (ErenxLevi)
by ILikeToMakePeopleCry
Summary: Short, one-shot fanfic. The survey corps finally was able to kill the last of the titans but not without the one price that Levi wasn't willing to pay.


Okay! So this is my first AOT/SNK fanfic, hope you all enjoy. All feed back is greatly welcomed and loved

* * *

They've done it, they've finally done it. With the help of Eren's titan form, the Survey Corps were able to rid the last the world of the last of the titans. As the last one fell the the ground, even the stone-faced Captain Levi could suppress a smile from forming on his face and a small glimmer of pride in his normally emotionless grey eyes. Even though everyone thought that he was heartless or didn't care about his men they couldn't be more wrong. If it wasn't for Eren the Captain would of gone insane by now with all the death he's seen, Eren gave him a new outlook on things, made it easier to sleep at night.

That's when he remembers, he sent Armin, Mikasa, and Eren out with a couple other soldiers to take out a five-meter class, nothing too hard so he has no idea why they're not back yet. Even though how stupid he knew it was to worry about them, he still could help himself. Over the years of working with them he's grown attached to them after the death of his personal squad, especially Eren. For some reason he's found himself attracted to the boy, thinking about him constantly. Even now his mind is drifting to the boys face, not even noticing Jean yelling in his at him until he was shaken out of his trance "CAPTAIN" Jean yelled with a panicked expression on his face " We have a problem, it's Eren."

All he remembers is Jean telling him that he was injured while fighting the titan that turned out to me two fifth-teen deviant titans, but still it shouldn't of been a problem for them. He's seen them take out much more before so what happened! Now Levi was in an almost sprint-like pace as he made his way back to the back line were the rest of the Corps and Eren was. He tried to calm himself but he couldn't, this couldn't be happening to him again. He couldn't be losing more men, the battle was over, they won for Gods sakes! Why couldn't just for once everything could go right!" The worried Captain was now angry, angry at himself for not being with him, angry at the now dead titans, angry at the world, especially angry with the twisted Gods who it seemed, loved playing with him.

As he gets near the back line he could tell something was wrong, the way people was acting, like he was the one dead, Giving him quick, sorry glances before turning or walking away. Nobody was smiling, laughing or celebrating even though they had just rid the world of the monsters that took some much from everyone. Levi was fighting back tears now, even though he knew it was a losing battle. He no longer cared that the wall he put up, him being an emotionless, cold-hearted commander was now crashing down around him. All he cared about was getting to Eren, that's it, that alone and nothing else. Now, he doesn't want to be a commander, he wants to be the friend that he never could of been until now.

Then that's when he saw Eren, being held up in the arms of Mikasa, clearly to weak to sit up on his own, let alone stand but that wasn't what wrenched his heart. It was the blood, it was in his hair, on his face, coming from his mouth, it was on his clothes, it was all over Mikasa and Armin, it was all over the ground, staining the grass a gruesome crimson red. "What happened!" He tried to make is voice as commanding and firm as possible but instead it came out, weak and timid like a wounded animal, Levi was wounded in a sense, not physically but emotionally. The old wounds that cut his heart now reopening as he sees the boy laying on the ground. Unable to put up the act that he played so well for his whole time in the Survey Corps, he just shook his head as Armin looked up from the ground "One of the other soldiers, he was in danger, the titan had him by his maneuver gear and Eren saved him but he wasn't able to get away in time. The titan grabbed him and slammed him into the ground, by time we knew what happened it was already to late"

If it wasn't for Eren's titan powers than he would already be dead, but wasn't he healing himself! Levi didn't understand as I dropped down to Eren's side, taking Mikasa's position and wrapping his arms around the frail body of the boy that has brought him so much joy. This couldn't be happening, there was no way the world could be so cruel! "Eren! What the hell, why aren't you healing! What good are titan powers if you don't use them!" He yells at the boy, not caring about the other people around him, not caring that they're staring or asking each other what has gotten into the commander, why is Levi acting this way, they couldn't understand, they never could! Levi feels a weak hand pressing against his cheek, looking down at the boy cradled in his arms "Because, every titan must die, I've told you this before" He says, barely louder than a whisper, clearly in pain every time he takes a breath or talks.

Levi couldn't understand what he was hearing, how could Eren let himself die when he was the main reason why they were able to get this far! He could feel the built up tears of all the years of seeing his follow soldiers coming forward now that he let his wall down "Stop being so stupid Eren! Without you we would still be back at square one! You can't die on us, on me now!" He screams, begging Eren to save himself and Levi too, from more heartache, he couldn't stand to see another friend die, it would shatter his heart to much, beyond repair. Eren just flashes a weak smile as he looks up into the blue sky, the birds flying around like nothing ever bad happens "I know I wasn't the best soldier but I always tired my best just to make you happy, that's all I ever" He wasn't going to last much longer, his voice becoming more shaky with each breath he took, his body now shaking with a glassy look in his eyes. Levi just shook his head and looked down at the ground "You're wrong Eren, I couldn't ask for a better soldier than you, never could I dream of having another one that could even compare to you. I failed you as a commander, I wasn't there when you needed me the most! I'm sorry I'm so useless!" The sadness that he's been holding, spilling out now, putting everything he had into this last goodbye.

"Levi, listen, I have a request... Please, go and see this world for me as well" His eyes being to close, Levi knew he had to do something fast. He shook the boy lightly "Now you listen to me you little brat! I'm not going to listen to that shit because you're coming with me!" Levi, desperate now, pleading and begging Eren to stay even though deep in his mind he knows it's useless, the tears falling from his cheeks, mixing with the blood of his comrade. "I've always wanted to see the world with you" Eren's voice trails off until there's nothing left, his eyes, fluttering close. The captain just stares down at the lifeless body before it finally registers in his head " EREN! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ANY OF US! PLEASE!" The sobbing captains lays his head on the chest of his friend, hoping to hear a heartbeat but knowing he wont. Eren was dead, there was nothing he could do about it. Never in his life did he think he's be sad to see the final titan of this world die, but here was, with a broken heart that can't take anymore.

* * *

Thank you to _Ereri_ on Ifunny for the idea, I love you. Sorry it's so bad, I'm not the best writer and I wrote his in one night! Thanks loves!


End file.
